


DDLG/MDLB Rules

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, F/M, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: Title is self explanatorySome ABDLTurn around and leave if you don’t know what that means.DDDNE
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	DDLG/MDLB Rules

ddlg/mdlb rules: (ongoing)

-no self harm!  
-Mommy/Daddy/CG picks out panties and diapers every day (no exceptions) -only “go” when Mommy/Daddy/CG gives you permission -tell Mommy/Daddy/CG about any accidents -be obedient when Mommy/Daddy/CG is cleaning you up -take meds as perscribed (don’t be late!)  
-minimal hygiene: brush teeth after every meal/snack/sugary beverage, wash face at least once a day but twice is preferred, shower at least every other day (you can be brave, even if it is scary) but twice a day is preferred (goal to be so active during the day that you need a second shower), sing a song when washing hands and do it often and especially after using the restroom (1&2, no cheating!)  
-tell CG EVERYTHING (every part of your day: what was said, what happened, what you thought of, what you felt. Include mistakes and everything in between)  
-turn off morning alarm after first ring and get out of bed immediately- stuffie snuggles under the covers are for naptime and nini only— this is a good habit to start each day with  
-drink at minimum 3 bottles of water a day (morning, afternoon, evening)  
-at minimum, eat a 3 servings per day of either fruit or veggie (at least one per meal, which should be 3 per day)

-do jumping jacks every time you microwave something  
-drink some water before your caffeine in the morning  
-always wear your lush when away form CG, it will alert you everytime I think of you  
-take travel stuffie everywhere, *your my dumb little slut regardless of what you’re doing.

-baby is never allowed to take the Lush out. Lush removal is Mommy/Daddy’s job.


End file.
